


Half A Lovesong

by Kidd_you_not



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Oblivious Clint, clumsy flirting, questionable outdoor activities, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidd_you_not/pseuds/Kidd_you_not
Summary: Clint wasn't all that impressed when Bucky dragged him out of bed to go cross something off his bucket list and he didn't change his mind when he found out what that something was.But really, he just wanted the guy to stop joking about taking him on a date.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551463
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Half A Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mandatory Fun Day prompt on tumblr.

When they arrived at the Very Important Thing Bucky wanted them to do, Clint. Well. He stared. He knew he should have asked for more details, dammit. Hesitantly, he asked: "You really sure this is a smart idea?"

Bucky, already getting undressed, shrugged. "Nope," he answered.

"Good, I'd be concerned if you did." Clint eyed the growing pile of Bucky's clothes. He'd been told to wear clothes he could move in, but it looked like Bucky had forgotten to warn him about the chilly wind. There was no way this night wasn't gonna end in a heavy cold. He signed and went to follow suit.

"Stop whining, Barton, you want to do it just as much as I do."

"I was just making sure we're both aware of possible... repercussions."

"Wow, that's a big word for you."

"Shut your mouth, I read."

Bucky was already well on his way up. "Yeah, the pizza menu." Not one to be outdone, Clint jumped, grabbed one of the wooden beams that made up Coney Island's Cyclone and climbed after Bucky. No way he was gonna let a centenarian outshine him in terms of agility and endangerment of one's own safety. He caught up with him almost halfway up, panting slightly. "One day, I'm gonna report you for verbal abuse." Bucky, the bastard, only smirked, not out of breath at all. Clint huffed and threw himself into showing him who's boss.

He ended up reaching the top before the supersoldier, mentally patting himself on the back. He was winded, but it could be worse. The Cyclone was famous for a lot of things; height, though, wasn't one of them and Clint was still in good enough shape to climb a ten-story building in record time. "You coming, old man?" he threw over his shoulder, already turning around to take in the view. It wasn't actually his first time up here (not that he'd tell Bucky), but the view was still breathtaking. They were at the highest point of the ride, overlooking Brooklyn with Manhatten's skyscrapers twinkling in the distance. 

Bucky, next to him, sighed and sat down, letting his legs dangle off the ledge. He looked nostalgic again. Not surprising, since he'd literally dragged Clint out of bed at two in the morning with a sketchy "I wanna do this thing". But, alas, providing company while the other had his regularly scheduled breakdown was kind of their thing. Not willing to break the silence just yet (he did have _some_ tact, thank you very much), he turned his head towards the park stretched out below them. A night guard was making his round, the shine of his flashlight swaying back and forth. Now that he had noticed one, he spotted several others in the distance. Breaking in hadn't been hard, not when you routinely broke into fortified Hydra bases, but Clint really didn't want to be spotted chilling (literally) on a rollercoaster, like a sitting duck. Momentarily forgetting his tact (goddammit), he mumbled, "We are so going to jail." Bucky snorted.

"Steve won't let us go to jail."

"Steve will tell them to keep us over the weekend." He sat down beside his friend, made sure the other saw him roll his eyes and hunkered down to protect himself against the icy wind. Being out in the open, almost 30 meters off the ground and with nothing to shield them from the not so weak breeze had been a _great_ idea. At least this time, he thought with some satisfaction, it hadn't been his own.

Bucky, next to him, laughed quietly. "God, you're right. He'll be so pissed when he finds out that I took someone else instead of him."

"Yeah, about that." He grinned and bumped their shoulders together. "What's with you? Normally, you'd take Steve on your little nostalgia dates."

"Well," Bucky said quietly, "maybe I wanted to take you on a date this time."

Clint averted his eyes and laughed a little forcedly. God, he wished. But he'd kinda promised Nat not to pounce on traumatised, murderous ex-assassins a while ago, and he had no intention of going back on his word. He at least wanted to give Bucky a little more time.

When Clint looked over again, the other was watching him with a puzzled frown. Way to be obvious, Barton. In an effort to lift the mood, he plastered another grin on his face. "Man, we should have brought beer or something."

"Or something." Damn, Bucky was still frowning. But before he could open his mouth to undoubtedly complain about one thing or another, a stiff breeze hit them full frontal. Clint could hear his teeth chattering, which almost drowned out Bucky's rough curse. Man, Clint loved the sound of that. Fuck.

"If I die from hypothermia, I will haunt your ass until the end of forever. Even when you're dead, I'll be there not letting you get a single second of peace."

Bucky huffed. "Sounds awesome." Aww, he didn't sound like he was against the idea at all. Clint had to keep from wiggling in delight. The damn dog was rubbing off on him. A bit caught up in his head, he startled when he felt the firm press of a thigh against his. Bucky glared at him. "Relax," he mumbled, "Just trying to share some warmth." God bless the beautiful asshole, he did have the lovely tendency to put out more heat than Clint's boiler. So naturally, as unashamedly as possible, he pressed back.

He got a lopsided smirk in return. "You sure this isn't a date? I could throw in an arm over your shoulders or some bag carrying as well."

"Dreaming about second base, Barnes?" Clint gave a tense smile.

Bucky drawled, "Oh, you know. If you offered." He even winked, the fucker. Clint wasn't a delicate kinda guy, but if Bucky kept joking about the issue-which-shall-not-be-named, he was straight up gonna die. And not just a little, he'd die until he was dead and not even the Richards brat could get him back.

God, now it was awkward. Time to change the topic.

"Ever noticed how creepy amusement parks are at night?" Silence. Then a resigned: "Do explain."

And Clint happily rambled until the tension dissipated, churning in his gut had settled and a security officer's alarmed yell jolted them into running as if Odin himself was after their asses.

It took several weeks, Bucky's constant presence, the increasingly incredulous looks of his teammates, Natasha slapping him over the head and being told to "go talk to his boy" until Clint realised that maybe, maybe Bucky had never been joking at all. Turned out, Bucky's bucket list had never involved him being on the Cyclone alone.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr under [ kidd-you-not ](https://kidd-you-not.tumblr.com/).
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, the item Bucky wanted to cross off his bucket list was "Sit on top of the Cyclone with a guy I'm really sweet on".


End file.
